1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact resistant thermoplastic resin composition. More particularly, it relates to a resin composition obtained by incorporating a certain specific copolymer containing an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated dicarboxylic anhydride monomer component to a resin mixture comprising a polyamide resin and a certain specific rubber-modified styrene graft copolymer, which is capable of providing a molded product having excellent impact resistance, particularly excellent notched Izod impact strength at low temperatures.